Carts are known for transporting information technology (IT) equipment, such as a computer and monitor, power supply and the like, in health care environments such as hospitals. Such carts may be moved between patient locations such as patient rooms or beds where a user, such as a health care provider, may use the IT equipment to access and/or record information at the point of care. The typical cart is supported on wheels and includes a platform or platforms for supporting the IT equipment. These carts tend to have a large footprint and intrude into the surrounding space. Further, at least some of the IT equipment is normally exposed at all times.